The World as We Knew It
by Alex Antidote
Summary: Post DH- How are we supposed to finally accept the fact that it's over? That they're gone? That danger doesn't loom so close anymore? We have to try, even though we are leaving behind a world where we found comrfort in these friendships. T for saftey.


"Can you believe it's finally over, mate?" Ron asked excitedly, as he and Harry leaned against the tree nearest to the lake.

"Honestly, still no. Voldemort has been like…a force of nature. Always looming, always there."

"I understand exactly how you feel."

"So this is where you two have been all this time?" Hermione exclaimed as she came up, and grabbed Ron's hand.

"You know us too well, 'Mione."

"I guess I do. But everyone's looking for you, the party being in full swing. I assume everyone's trying to forget exactly what we're celebrating…and mourning."

They all unconsciously glanced over at the graveyard that they had created after all the deaths. It was between to trees that were blooming beautiful, cherry red blossoms.

"It's so strange isn't it?" Harry asked, his voice quivering. "Just last week…we were fighting for our lives. In danger, but everyone was together. I can't believe…I can't believe that it's all over. This has been the world for so long. The only world we've ever known."

Ron nodded, tears threatening to spill over, "Just like George said. Fred and him agreed that even if their tongues were cut off, they would still be strong and be heard. That if that were to happen, they'd talk louder than before."

At the last word, his voice broke, and he suddenly went on his knees sobbing. Hermione and Harry knelt down and wrapped their arms around him. Allowing him to cry for as long as he needed. He wouldn't cry like this in front of his parents, he couldn't. No one had to see how he suffered, since he had to be strong when no one else in their family could.

"Ron," Harry started, his voice thick with emotion, "You need this. Let it out. Only think that, all of us, survivors and the victims, wished on the same stars for the same things."

"Exactly, and that is peace," Hermione finished.

"Poor George, he lost half of himself. He said it himself. He feels like he can't go on. And that's why I have to be strong, to help him. I have to be strong, to fill that void. I can't be weak, I just can't."

"No one is saying you have to be strong. Not now, not anymore. After all we've been through, we deserve a few moments to ourselves. We deserve to grieve along with everyone."

"But, 'Mione…what we've lost is so great."

"Yes, but what we've gained is just as great. Remember that, Ron."

He was nodding, but made no motion to reply. After a while his sobs softened, until only a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that…I meant to be stronger. But, it feels better to finally let it all out."

Harry smiled, and said, "At least all this pointless fighting is finally over and done with. Let's not let any one of these people die in vain. We will continue the peace."

Ron chuckled, and then Harry laughed along with him. Soon, Hermione joined them.

A while later, they finally stopped, and laid on the ground looking up at the stars. Content to just be there with each other, they held hands. Ron on the left, Hermione in the middle, and Harry to the right. No one said a word, but a silent promise was heard.

They would never forget.

"Oi! Mum wants you guys!" George shouted, coming closer.

Suddenly, the Golden Trio burst out in laughter again. George had a smile playing on his lips, but he repeated his last sentence.

As they made their way back to the castle, George commented, "I don't know what it is, but I feel like something just happened?"

Hermione shook her head, "Don't worry about it, George."

When they entered, the trio were engulfed by many people. They were embraced by strangers who gave up so much for them. They were wished well by random people who could have died to protect them.

Ron and Harry had silent tears running down their faces, and Hermione squeezed both of their hands, and said, "I must always be the strong one."

But at the last word, her voice cracked, and tears rolled down her face.

At the end, they embrace each other, the silent promise becoming clearer.

----------

A/N: I don't know what made me want to write this. Short and sad-ish? I don't know, but it's after the war. I just thought how can you live in peace, after being threatened all your life? Like danger was always there, looming in the background, and suddenly it's gone. It was the world as they knew it, and it all changed.


End file.
